I'm Sorry!
by TheFuriousWolf
Summary: 'There is no chance I'm letting her leave on a three month world tour without me apologizing! Damn it' Miku runs to catch Luka before she goes on a world tour. can she make it in time? and what promise does she make that might lead to pleasurable things in the future? I suck at Summary's so.. enjoy. YURI! FIRST LEMON! (have been rated M for second chapter)
1. Chapter 1

"Damn it!" I shouted and quickly got my shoes on. over my teal t-shirt I put on a black vest and dashed out the door. I checked the clock and realized that the plane left in only forty minutes. that's just great, it's a thirty minute walk over to the damn airport, and finding the place where the passengers are suppose to wait for the plane is probably going to take me five minutes. not to mention I have to find her in the crowd.

But I was running so if I ran fast enough maybe I could make it. that thought in mind I ran even faster. I have to catch her before the plane leaves. there is no way I'm letting her go on a three month world tour without me apologizing. there's no way!

and it's just great that we had to argue the night before she had to leave, and even greater that I was stubborn enough to not realize that it was my fault all along until now. I'm such a freaking retard. I ran across the road even though I saw the red man signing to me to wait. but to hell with it, I'm not gonna stand here waiting for it to turn green.

I managed to dodge most of the cars but of course the last way a car just have to come in front of me. "Screw it!" I jumped and as the car grew to a squealing halt I slid across the hood and landed quite wobbly on the other side. I continued running, now with stares following me. I turned my head to see many surprised drivers. I smiled awkwardly but continued my dash.

my lungs was screaming for me to stop but my mind was set on getting there in time and I wasn't going to fail. some may say that she was not worth risking being hit with a car but I can tell you something else. I would probably jump out a plane or do something even more life threatening for her. it's just taken me the whole day to figure that out.

"Retard!" I screamed at myself and didn't care about the looks people gave me. I could see the airport now, looking on my wrist clock it was twenty minutes left until the plane left. I felt my legs give in a little and I almost tripped. no, I can't give up now, I have to make up with her!

I ran inside the building, probably looking like a crazy person as I looked around. I knew her plane was leaving on the far side so I started dashing yet again. when I rounded a corner I probably slid across the floor before running again. then I saw something just behind some people. it could be anyone, it didn't have to be her, it could be someone with the same hair color.

But no that had to be her. I had never seen so silk looking hair before. I knew my legs couldn't move much more so with the last amount of air I had in my lungs I shouted. "Luka!" then it felt like everything went in slow motion. people turned around to me, looking quite confused. but I didn't care about them as one person stopped and turned around.

her perfect silk pink hair flew a bit across her face before resting on her shoulder and back. sea blue eyes that I could probably stare in for hours looked into mine.

"Miku?" I managed to walk a bit forward before my legs totally gave in and I keeled over. panting like a maniac I coughed and took a few deep breaths. hearing the tapping of high heels someone sat down in front of me. "Are you okay? hey-" but I interrupted her by using my last bit of strength to latch my arms around her neck.

burying my face into her neck I started crying. her perfume invaded my nose and I felt it calming me a bit. "Miku, what-?"

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean anything I said, I just.." I trailed off as I tried to hold back some of my sobs. Luka's hand encircled around to my back and I felt her chin on my shoulder.

"You ran all the way here to say that? Miku when exactly did you leave the house?" It was a little annoying that she was asking me this but I bit my lip and took a deep breath.

"I left about twenty minutes ago.. though in my hurry I almost got hit by a car but I'm perfectly-" but the pinkette took a hold of my shoulders and made me face her.

"Hit by a car? are you alright? you didn't have to go that far."

"I-I'm fine.. I managed to jump over it, and it was worth it but that's not the point!" I looked into her eyes with a serious yet sad look. "The point is that I can't let you leave me thinking I don't love you anymore. cause I do and I didn't mean any of those words I said yesterday. I guess I was just jealous I mean you hung out with him a lot and I shouldn't have pointed fingers cause I know you would never leave me like that."

I was blushing lightly while saying this and I was going to say something else but Luka covered my mouth with one of her fingers.

"Miku, it's alright, I have to admit you did hurt me but it's my own fault for giving you the wrong impression." But I shook my head.

"No, this is my fault. I wasn't thinking straight and that in turn made me hurt you. I'm so sorry." I hugged her again and she smiled as she hugged me back.

"Megurine-san we have to go soon." I really hated her manager right now. but I knew she had to go so I let go of her and managed to somehow stand up.

"Ow, my legs are going to be sore for a few days." Luka got up and then I just remembered something. "Right, here." I gave her a wrist band with a teal butterfly. "I have the same one though mine is pink." I showed her my own and she smiled as she accepted the present. "It's just something so you don't forget me while you're gone."

"That's impossible. How could I forget someone who's always on my mind?" I blushed lightly but grinned.

"Well, you better be going. your plane leaves soon." it looked like she was about to say something but then stopped and smiled instead. wait, I've seen that smile before, that means that she's just thought of something. but before I could even ask what, she caught my wrist and pulled as her other hand encircled my waist. I felt her lips being pressed against mine and even though some of her fans probably saw this she didn't seem to care.

I didn't mind as I closed my eyes and kissed her back. it felt like heaven to be fully honest. I loved her careful yet passionate kisses. it was like she really wanted to show me how much she loved me but at the same time be careful so I didn't accidently brake or something. after what felt like hours we pulled away and a thin trail of drool dispersed as we both tried to catch our breath.

"I love you Miku." My heart probably made a loop of happiness and I smiled as I gave her a peck on the cheek.

"I love you too. now go on that world tour and make me proud will ya?" Luka smiled and we gave each other one last chaste kiss before she started to walk away from me. though when she was just a few meters away she turned around with a grin on her face.

"I'll be expecting a reward when I come home then!" she shouted having a very teasing tone. I probably turned as red as a tomato.

"S-Sure.." she then disappeared and I stood there for a couple of minutes before sighing. "And what the hell of a reward is that suppose to be!?" I shouted out of nowhere. I then just pouted slightly but finally walked out of the airport. I heard something very loud and as my teal gaze turned upward a plane soared up into the sky. smiling to myself I started walking home. "I love you, and don't you forget it."

**Me: Hm... that turned out pretty good in my opinion.**

**Miku: But what really happened?**

**Me: I may have been a little unclear on that but mainly it's just that Luka have been hanging out with a guy, Miku gets jealous, they argue, she says some things, and then realize that she was actually the one to blame and go into a super dash to be able to get to the airport in time to apologize before Luka goes on a world tour.**

**Miku: yeah sure, but what about your other stories?**

**Me: What? can't I do a one-shot now and then? besides I'm working on those... I've just lost all my imagination for them is all... **

**Luka: meaning you have a writer's block?**

**Me: I guess... I hate having those.. but anyway I hope you liked this little story I randomly came up with while I was totally bored. yes, this was made out of boredom but it didn't turn out that bad. and who knows? I might do another chapter for this one, and then we might see what that "reward" is :3**

**Miku: Meaning you will totally make another chapter rated M for this one but it's going to be complete for now?**

**Me: pretty much yeah.**

**Miku: well that's just great... anyway, review if you want with ideas and thoughts, it helps out a lot.**

**Me: sorry if it's a little short and rushed but it's a boredom story, it's not suppose to be 4000 words or be the best thing ever... but sorry if it bothers you... but anyway hope you enjoyed it :D**

**Luka: See you later everyone :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: LEMON! now that I've said that read at your own risk. (And if it's not good then remember this is my first time doing a first person view lemon scene.) and yes I know it's short but it was a made-out-of-boredom-story XD**

Sighing I walked up the street. Work was a real freaking hell. even though I loved being a singer it was tiring. and home was hell as well not only because I had to do songs and such on my free time but also because there was no one there who would live hell with me. damn world tours, I hate them sometimes. especially when Luka is on one and I'm not with her.

sometimes we go on a tour together or we go on separate ones. if we're lucky we go on one at the same time so we can come back and meet each other on the airport. but now I have to endure this without her, it's a miracle I'm alive still. though I am proud of her though. I've watched on the tv and her voice and music is as good as usual. though I prefer to hear it in real life instead of through the tv.

But she wasn't expected to be home five days from now. and this waiting was making me insane. breaking my train of thought I saw that I was already by the door to the house and simply took the keys opened and walked in. getting my shoes off I dropped my jacket and yawned before crashing down on the sofa.

"I seriously just want to go to bed." I muttered and actually laid down on the sofa and closed my eyes. I slipped off dreaming but before I knew it my eyes shot open and I sat up. surprisingly a blanket fell off me and I looked down. when did I get a blanket? did I do it in my sleep? I checked the time and noticed that I had slept for about three hours. so now it was about five a'clock.

"Should maybe get something to eat.." getting up I walked to the fridge and picked out a leek. munching on it I noticed another thing out of the ordinary. a fork was laying on the table and the sink was wet. I hadn't used either of them. "That's not creepy." I picked up the fork and looked on it. seeing some food that was left I sniffed on it. wait, I know that smell. I use to serve it to her many times so how could it not stuck? placing down the leek and fork I made my way upstairs.

looking through the rooms I finally reached my bedroom. walking inside I looked around but couldn't see anybody. did I eat tuna in my sleep? well it wouldn't surprise me but could I really eat something in my sleep? I sighed and just went to the bed and laid down. Maybe I just miss her that much. however I didn't notice something sneaking it's way over the bed.

suddenly someone caught my shoulder and turned me around so I was laying on my back. to surprised to even react that someone managed to lean over my face and capture my lips. while any reasonable person would push away the intruder I didn't. because I recognized this careful way of kissing. however I did pull away and stared into the blue eyes which now were exposed to me.

"Why are you..?" the eyes smiled before a light kiss was placed on my cheek.

"I managed to come home early, though I wanted to surprise you so my manager managed to keep it secret. what, you not happy to see me?"

"Idiot.." I whispered before pressing our lips back together. sitting up we started talking about Luka's trip. we always did this after a tour. it was just natural. I couldn't be happier that she was here earlier then expected.

"And then I managed to end it earlier and as fast as I got the all clear from my manager I jumped on the plane and flew back here. though when I came home you were sleeping in the sofa and I couldn't wake you up. I mean you were to cute to wake up." she teased and a light blush founds it's way up my cheeks.

"Well.. work worn me out and I was tired. I couldn't help it.." I muttered and the pinkette let out a laugh.

"I'm not saying I didn't like looking at you sleeping. besides when you woke up I heard you walk around so I plainly hid so I could surprise you. so I'm not complaining that you slept." My blush became redder but we kept talking for a while more until Luka came to a stop. looking at me with a smile I knew she was probably thinking about something. "So.. you proud of me?" what was that question all of a sudden?

"Ehm.. yeah, why wouldn't I be? you were great." her smile turned to a rather evil looking smirk and I became more and more suspicious.

"Well then." she then leaned forward and gave me a light kiss. "I'll be taking the reward for that then." at first I didn't understand what she meant but then I remembered that she'd said that she wanted a reward when she came back at the airport when she left. wait, what kind of reward is she talking about? My cheeks grew hot on the very thought of what she meant.

"W-What kind of reward would that be exactly?" I stuttered slightly and Luka let out a soft giggle. she then caught my shoulders and pushed me down on the bed. kissing me again, however this time a bit more passionetly then the other light kiss.

"What do you think I want?" she asked and I blushed some more. I didn't answer her and she took that as a sign to tell me herself. so she lowered down so her mouth was close to my ear. "I want you." she whispered seductively and I got a strange feeling in my stomach. though that wasn't the only thing I felt as the pinkette started to kiss my neck and one of her hands were slowly crawling up my shirt.

Holding back a moan my blush got even stronger. she comes home after three months and this is the first thing coming to her mind? not that I'm complaining since we haven't even done this for a long time even before the tour. maybe that's the reason why I'm enjoying this way to much. I cut off my thinking when Luka started kissing down all the way to my collar bone.

my breathing was beginning to go uneven but I didn't want to give in just yet. Luka seemed to have caught my thought because now her hand went further then my stomach. her fingers touched the bottom of my bra and she smirked against my skin. I could guess she did that because I was wearing a bra she could take off from the front.

"Did you know I was coming home or something?" she teased but all I did was stay quiet. she unclasped the bra and unbuttoned my shirt. my face went beat red as she pushed the clothing out of the way but didn't take it off fully. giving me another heated kiss her hands found their way to my breasts. not being able to hold back a moan this time as she started teasing my nipples with her fingers.

pulling away she started kissing down my neck again, giving me small hickeys. my breathing became heavier and I felt how she came closer and closer down with her mouth as she still teased me with her fingers. I hardly noticed that her other unoccupied hand was travelling down, all the way to the top of my skirt. fingers slipping underneath the fabric she managed to unbutton it as well.

That however she didn't leave. I think I probably looked like a tomato as I was now only laying there in front of her in a wide open shirt and open bra, only panties blocked her view now. She smiled seductively, probably because she thought I looked cute.

"I almost forgot how cute you could look." Yep, her perverted side was fully out alright. Non of her fans knew this side even existed, they just saw the sweet and kind beauty Megurine Luka. She was that but also a lot of other things. Some things I couldn't say or anything since we kept our relationship secret from the public, only our managers and close friends knew. Meaning pretty much everyone in Crypton.

my thoughts were cut off however, when Luka put her mouth around my nipple, suckling and licking it teasingly. I closed my eyes and put a hand over my mouth, muffling a moan. Though another hand took mine and pushed it aside. "Don't do that, I wanna hear you. If I don't I might have to do this multiple times until you get it."

"Like you wouldn't do it anyway.." I managed to say and she just smirked.

"Come now Miku, not meaning that literally, wanna have some fun first, but don't tell me you don't want it." She said teasingly. Taking my hand she intertwined them and closed her eyes easily as her lips touched mine once again before going back down to my breasts. My breath hitched and I closed my eyes tight once again. Still stifling my moans Luka seemed to notice because now her free hand was going down underneath the last cloth that stopped her from getting the full view.

feeling two fingers slide across my opening I gasped and took a hold of the sheets. She did it again, pressing a little harder and sucked on my breast a bit harder and now I couldn't hold back my moans anymore. I felt her smirking against my skin but I could care less at the given moment. She started rubbing circles and by this point I had totally lost all my sense and just wanted her to stop teasing me.

"Luka... S-stop.. Teasing.. just.." She smiled and rubbed a bit rougher, making me moan and brake my sentence.

"Just what?" She whispered into my ear. Somewhere in my head I made a note to get her back for that later but I was to lost in lust right now to even care about her teasing words.

"Just make love to me already.." I was surprised over how stable I managed to get my voice. She smiled like an idiot and kissed my ear.

"As you wish Miku dear." Just as she ended her sentence a shot of pleasure hit me when one of Luka's fingers entered my core. I held a tight grip on her hand and the blue eyes just smiled as the finger pulled out the thrust in again with a second finger behind it. My moans were loud and I think Luka now wore an even stupider smile then before, no doubt from thinking my reactions were cute. Starting to thrust a bit faster my hips started moving with her every move and countless moans escaped my mouth.

I barely noticed Luka's head had moved down my body until it was right over her thrusting fingers. Feeling her tongue lick my clit I arched my back and grabbed the sheets tightly. "How can one person sound so cute?" Luka talked but I could barely comprehend what she was saying. She slowly came to a stop and pulled her fingers out, making me twitch slightly. She didn't give me time to even think about why she stopped before rubbing my clit with her fingers and stuck her tongue into me instead.

Letting out a sharp gasp followed by a moan I arched my back again. Her hand that held onto mine released it and instead with her other hand which had stopped rubbing me pulled my legs apart more. Just more access for her. As she roughly started licking my walls I felt my climax coming up. Luka seemed to catch on that too, her hand going back to rubbing and pinching my clit. Her tongue really licked me harder and finally my body tensed and I moaned out what sounded like a scream of pleasure before totally collapsing.

the pinkette had no problem with lapping up my juices and then lifted her head away and looked down on me. I was blushing,panting and tired. She just grinned and took a gentle hold of my hand again. Giving me a soft kiss on the lips the blue eyes looked into mine.

"I love you.. And.. I missed you." I took another few breaths before actually smiling.

"I missed you too. And I always love you.. But.." She looked a bit questioning on me but all I did was grin and before she knew what happened, I had pinned her down on the bed. "It's gonna be switched spots now. I can already see you want some of it to, got to turned on watching me huh? You got to many clothes on you anyway." She blinked a few times in surprise. Yes, I had my moments to**.  
**

**Me: A-Alright.. I have to admit. even for a pervert like me this wasn't easy to make. but I made it.. and I've published it.. Don't criticize me to much, this is my first First person view lemon scene I've ever made. otherwise I always do them in third person -.-**

**Miku: W-W-Well this was...**

**Luka: hehe.. I had sex with Miku.. and it was written down.. *Grins***

**Miku: Luka! **

**Me: Anyhow! this is the continuation of the I'm Sorry one shot. I warned that I would maybe make a M rated chapter in it. I even said it at the top. if you've read this far.. congrats! you've just read a crappy lemon scene -.-**

**Luka: it's not crappy Wolf. it's your first one, and for a first it's good in my opinion.**

**Me: thanks Luka-chan. oh and that reminds me. I wanna ask you cubs about if you want the rest of it.. yes, there is suppose to be another lemon scene.. where Miku is having the fun ^^" but I just wondered if you want that part or not. oh and before I forget!**

**Broken circuit: Aw, thanks a lot :D I don't know about making ten chapters for this one but others I might XD**

**leek tuna: well it's here, so no waiting no more X3**

**Miku: T-Thanks for reading.. review with thoughts and suggestions, pretty much the usual drill. it helps out.**

**Luka: see you next time :3**


	3. Chapter 3

I smirked at the blushing pinkette who was now under me. I may not show it often in public but I had my moments when I was even more perverted then the star underneath me. Innocent girl Miku? no, not now. Luka knows this very well and even if she was the dominant one a second ago, now she's blushing and looking ever so innocent.

licking my lips seductively she gulped silently but I could see she wanted nothing more then for me to start already. mainly because she was squirming with her legs, her panties probably wet from pleasuring me. Smiling I started with kissing her on the lips and make an entrance for myself. one of my hands rubbed her neck whilst the other explored down to her hips and stayed there for a while.

releasing her lips I made my way down her neck slowly licking and sucking everywhere I went. she made a cute muffled moan and a smirk made it's way up on my features. I then noticed that the pink star had a shirt that probably showed almost her whole stomach. she liked those kind of shirts though. also liked the skirt that split up by her thigh.

I myself had a hard time sometime to look away. she just looked to sexy and the way she was moving when in front of me just proved that she was teasing me. though I didn't really care now because it's just made this experience so much easier for me to take advantage of. my hand that was resting on her hip slowly made it's way up to her top's bottom. massaging and making Luka shiver with every touch.

With a seductive smile on my face I noticed that she was also wearing a bra that I could easily unclasp from the front. though looking on her clothing and the way she wanted to spend our first evening in three months, I could only guess she dressed like this on purpose to make me get the hint. I got the hint alright, but I was gonna have some fun first.

I heard her breathing hitch when my hand managed to get the top off together with the bra. kissing my way down I found myself at one of her breasts and looked up at her for a second. her blush was redder but her ocean blue eyes were filled with the fog of lust and want. I smirked before licking her right nipple and putting my mouth around it. she gave out a low moan and I wanted to hear more so with my left hand started to rub Luka's untouched breast and sucked a bit harder on her nipple while playing around with it.

her moans grew a bit louder and she started to pant. rubbing her nipple between my fingers, pinching it slightly she gripped the bed sheets and threw her head back on the pillows with a moan. she was absolutely adorable. my other hand started to make it's way down and stopped for a second to rub her thighs before unbuttoning her skirt and pulled it down slightly.

"M-Miku.." she breathed, her voice pleading. she had endured pleasuring me and getting turned on at the same time after all. this was just adding to the fire and it was probably getting unbearable. I smirked against her skin and gave her nipple one last hard suck, making her moan before I let go and licked between her two breasts making her shiver and making my way down.

my hand which had been on her thigh was now making it's way to her inner thigh but was blocked by the last piece of cloth on the pinkette's body. but instead of pulling it straight off I touched the outside of them and noticed how wet she really was. she had freaking soaked through them. I chuckled at this and with a swipe of my finger over them a moan escaped.

"S-Stop.. Teasing.." she managed to say through moans and pants, I only snickered seductively and went up to her face and her eyes were half closed, her mouth open slightly a little drool sliding down her chin. licking up the saliva I gave her a kiss before putting my fingers to her mouth.

"Be quiet, I promise I won't be long." though hearing the sentence made her bravely open her mouth and suck on my fingertips until with her free hand took mine and started licking my fingers and I only chuckled. the gesture seemed innocent and any boy would easily get a boner just by the move alone. I decided to take her panties off and finally touch her bare core.

feeling her tense slightly at the first touch she just relaxed after a couple of seconds and I pushed my fingers deeper into her mouth before slowly pulling them out. "Thanks for preparing them for me." I said huskily to her ear and I could feel the heat emitting on her cheeks.

not that my fingers needed to be slick, her entrance was so wet I'd easily be able to push my finger in. but before doing that I simply put my hand on it and stroke her up and down. trembling the pinkette gasped as I started rubbing circles around her clit. her back arched, wanting to feel more and I smirked.

"M-Miku.. please.. I.. I can't take this any-ah!" I interrupted her by putting part of my fingers inside her. it felt real warm and sticky, sure I'm considered a perv for thinking these things but really, who wouldn't in this situation? my teal eyes looked amused on the panting and moaning pinkette who was now looking on me with pleading eyes. she was to adorable for her own good.

"What you say dear?" I teased and she closed her eyes tight when I teased her clit with my thumb. however the blue eyes opened not shortly after and with a annoyed but lust full voice she answered me.

"I want you to stop teasing and fuck me already." she managed to say and I have to admit that I haven't heard Luka swear in a while but it only made me smile and kiss her on the lips for a while before answering.

"Alright, If you insist." my fingers then plunged into her and she half screamed half moaned out in pure pleasure. pulling them out I then added a finger and thrust into her once again, slowly getting up to speed. Luka moaned out my name a few times and begged me to go faster. I did what she asked and soon her hips was moving up to meet my thrusts and the pinkette's head was to the side, eyes closed, open mouth moaning constantly and a light flush on her face.

"You're to cute." I whispered and made my way down and removed my thumb from her clit and replaced it with my tongue instead. her back arched again, her hands holding on tightly to the sheets. She was surely gonna cum soon. I knew exactly what she needed to go over the edge. so after curling my fingers inside her for a while I pulled them out and not giving Luka any time to regain herself my tongue was stuck inside.

her breath cut before moaning loudly as I started to roughly lick inside her. my hand was now on her clit, pinching and rubbing it. I felt her start to tense up and I flicked my tongue against her walls roughly, causing her to go over the edge. the pinkette's walls tightened around me and she convulsed and her juices flowed into my mouth and I happily licked them up.

then her body just went slack and I lifted my head away and looked on her panting figure. smiling gently I cupped her cheek and brought her lips to mine for a soft kiss. Luka smiled as well and then hugged me around the waist, pressing my body against hers. "Was that reward enough?" I asked and she chuckled and kissed my fore head.

"More then enough sweetie. I should make you proud more often. if that's the reward I get every time." I giggled and nuzzled into her chest.

"You don't have to make me proud to get that Luka. I love you." she smiled and I could feel her rest her chin on top of my head with a content sigh.

"I know, I love you too. but if I don't only have to make you proud to get that.." she trailed off and at first I didn't know what she meant before I felt her hands go lower then my waist and between my legs. before I could stop her her fingers had already entered me. "I can get any time I want right?" she said teasingly and I stifled a moan.

"You're impossible!" I moaned in frustration but after a couple of seconds I moaned for another reason. I have no idea how long we kept that up, but all I know is that the next day we both had to skip work or else we'd just collapse.

**Me: Alright, that's it. You guys wanted the third chapter.. here it is.. it was actually real easy to write now though ^^**

**Miku: W-W-Why?**

**Me: aw~ you're stuttering. *feels ice cold stare from behind and coughs into hand* cause I came over this story and the writer there was even more perverted then me. so when I read the story I smirked and.. well..**

**Luka: basically you're more perverted now then before.. and that's probably going to show in both your one shots and in your stories..**

**Me: *looks innocently to the sky* Maybe..**

**Miku: *face palm* anyway, hope you guys who wanted this chapter liked it and ehm.. yeah.. this is the last update for this story, yes this is the ending of the now three chapter long I'm Sorry story.**

**Me: yay, don't have to worry about it anymore :D but anyway, back to worrying about the other ones -.- and this was my second lemon, yay? oh and I almost forgot, LUKA! *Luka turns around, I write something and suddenly Miku is wearing cat ears and tail, have a white skirt and a top that shows off her stomach and arms.***

**Miku: what the?! *Luka gets a small nose bleed and Wolf run like hell* WOLF!**

**Me: have fun Miku-chan! *laughs***

**Luka: Miku.. *Luka has a rather seductive demeanor about her and Miku gulps***

**Miku: Luka, take it easy. wait! GAH! *tries to run but can't due to Luka being in super mode***

**Luka: Bye everyone and time to eat! *LUKA! WAIT! AH!***


End file.
